Couscous
Couscous is a La Perm cat meaning his fur is curly. He is rather large, yes fatter than a clan cat, but not fat, a small amount of muscle. Fur is patches of Yellow, golden, cream, light-brown, and cinnamon (the cat color type of cinnamon)Two of his paws are white, one is cinnamon-colored, and the other is golden and light brown. His eyes are hazel. Personality: Laid-back, but likes having fun, kind, not a good fighter at all, but he can be pretty brave, Always does his best to finish a task. Couscous was born in the same forest where the clans lived. In his litter were Goldilocks his sister, a runt named Tom Thumb, and Apollo jr. who looked almost exactly like their father. Sadly, he barely got to know them, since they were all separated very young. He also had 2 half-sisters, but he never met them. One day he climbed the fence and went to the forest, he became friends with a RiverClan apprentice, a she-cat named Otterpaw. Otterpaw taught him all about StarClan (which he ended up believing in, although he called them the Star-Spirit Cats) and the warrior code. Couscous even considered joining RiverClan, but he didn't. Otterpaw became Otterdawn, And she and Couscous became mates. Although they never had kits. Less than a moon after they became mates Otterdawn was killed in the battle where DarkClan took over RiverClan. Couscous was devastated, Earlier he had considered joining RiverClan, but now that his mate was dead there was no point. Many moons later he met a kittypet named Ruby. They fell in love, although he never loved her quite as much as Otterdawn, he still loved Ruby a ton. They had 3 sons Taco, Fluffy, and Stormy. Fluffy and Stormy were adopted, but his housefolk kept Taco, who sadly had a disease, that made it so he couldn't walk, but he wasn't suffering. All of his kits are now about a year old One day his housefolk went to spend a few days at a family member's house. They brought the cats with them. This house was between the forest where most of the clans live, and the gorge where SkyClan lived. When two kits, Tigerkit and Turtlekit of SkyClan, strayed from the temporary camp, that they had while the clan was journeying to find the other clans. He had helped them back to the camp. When he found out they were called SkyClan he remembered a message StarClan had given him: You must help the sky. So he gave them some directions, to get at least part of the way to the forest. He was going to offer to go with them, but didn't. who knew what would happen if he did? When SkyClan reached the forest, he was there, back at his house. When he realized that they were planning an attack on DarkClan he volunteered to join. At last he would be able to avenge Otterdawn. During the battle he fought a few cats. One of them, Glint, was a loner who had sided with DarkClan. Couscous could have killed him, but he couldn't bring himself to take another cat's life. So Beechnut, a SkyClan warrior who had been fighting alongside him, killed Glint. In one of the battles, Couscous lost a small chunk of his tail. When he realized he wouldn't be much help, he left the battle. One day, as he lay in his garden a female sparrow landed on him, the two became very unlikely friends, although she was more of a pet. He called her Sorrel. He also became friends with two kittypets, Clare, and Ravenclaw. He was very happy to hear that DarkClan had been disbanded. Unfortunately, some of those evil cats, are still very much alive.